<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just The Two Of Us by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800592">Just The Two Of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deceit is done with this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Violence, Pre-Apocalypse, Reformed Bad Guy Deceit, Roman is a Drama Prince, Team Up, Witch Deceit, hero roman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman &amp; D Save The World. Hopefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just The Two Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this dialogue prompt:</p>
<p>"You're gonna get me killed."<br/>"I sincerely hope so."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're gonna get me killed!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I sincerely hope so." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that was <em>rude</em>,” Roman huffed, pouting at his companion as they climbed the stairs in their temporary lodgings, free of pursuit for the time being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know why you expect me to be better than that…” the witch known only by the letter D replied. “We were mortal enemies for six years. One little joint escapade in the face of world-ending evil isn’t likely to change the way I feel about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman huffed again and leaned on the wall, watching the witch struggle with the iron lock on their door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grew impatient after less than a minute, groaning loudly to express his displeasure. D shot a nasty glare at him but was pink-cheeked when he remembered he’d apparently stuck on a locking charm when they’d left, and had forgotten to negate it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All I’m saying is that if it’s really the two of us fighting to save the entire world-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-Then couldn’t you be a bit <em>nicer</em>? I mean the chances are we’re going to die at some point, it would be great not to die in a bad mood because this witch who used to try and murder me a lot but is actually pretty cool to hang out with was being rude about my hair or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>D raised an eyebrow at him, pausing in his mission to enchant the windows to secrecy and his side of the bed to be… softer or something. It was hard to tell with D- the man was incredibly secretive. All these years Roman had seen him as this glorious, powerful arch nemesis- often stopped but never quite <em>defeated</em>- but these days he mostly just seemed tired and worried. Figured, what with the world ending and only the two of them able to save it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You know- that whole thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman sat down on the chair in the corner, raking his fingers through his hair with a frown. The frown came from his train of thought at first, but he was quickly distracted by how disgusting his hair actually was and the frown became a pout became a wobbling lip and wet eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roman?” D said softly. Roman shook his head but he had to squeeze his eyes and mouth shut at the same time to stop anything escaping. D clearly didn’t care much for his attempts to stem the emotional outburst because the witch was at his side in a moment, tentatively touching his cheek. “Roman. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how upset you were. Your hair is plenty pretty, alright? Roman? C-can you stoo crying please I’ll tell you you’re beautiful, you are I swear- and I don’t want you dead, I never wanted you <em>dead</em> (well except after that whole bit with the poison ivy) and I’m sorry, I’m just sorry okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman sniffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t promise we’ll get through this, you know I can’t and I don’t think you’d want me to lie about that anyway, but I <em>can</em> tell you we’re working <em>so hard</em>, and whatever ends up happening we can die knowing we did our best. We’re trying- that counts for something. Okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman sniffed again and started to chuckle. D shared his smile until Roman began to full on laugh, and then the witch just stared at him, uncomprehending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh D, I never knew you cared you giant, sweet marshmallow. But I wasn’t crying about all that- I was crying about my <em>hair</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Your hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well <em>yeah</em>, see it’s just in such desperate need of a wash and we’ve been running around in public like this for gosh knows how long, and it’s all greasy and limp and dull!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D? What’s up my <em>fr-ally</em>, that’s not a super friendly expression you got there. D?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… <em>I hate you</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an audible smack and a shrill yelp the followed, going blissfully unheard by any outside the room thanks to the witch’s magic. Business as usual.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>